Harry Potter- Voldemort's Wolf
by TheMasterMind666
Summary: Harry decides it would be a good idea to find out what his Animagus animal was, but when he transforms but can not transform back, things get complicated when he ends up in the hands of Voldemort who refuses to turn him back. How will Harry cope with being Voldemort's pet? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1- The Wolf Under the Bed

**This is the first chapter of my first Harry Potter fanfiction.**

 **Hope you enjoy it, and please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Wolf Under the Bed**

* * *

In a small back room of 4-Private Drive, Harry Potter woke on the hard mattress that laid upon an old wooden frame of a bed. He pushed the old blanket to the side and woke into the silence, he reached to the small bedside table and picked up his glasses. He placed the broken pair upon his face and got out of the bed. He walked to the small trunk at the end of the bed, he only had a few clothes so there was no need for a wardrobe. He picked out the best clothes he had, a blue shirt, jacket and jeans, he slipped some trainers onto his feet. He was about to shut the trunk when he saw his Hogwarts uniform laying neatly in the corner, he sighed, it had only been a few days but he already missed the school.

He looked into the old cracked mirror that stood in one corner, Harry sighed, _'Happy Birthday Harry'._ He looked to the time, it was still early, there was plenty of time before the Dursley's would wake from their nests, maybe he could do some studying.

He walked to smaller trunk and pulled out a book, 'Animagus' was written on the front, he smiled, he wondered what his Animagus was. They had learnt the beginnings at school, but had not preformed the transformation yet, would it cause any harm if he tried it now.

So, ignoring the fact that students were not allowed to preform magic outside of school till the age of 17, he opened the book to the relevant page. He faced the mirror and concentrated, his eyes shut he focused all his might on the task.

Minutes passed and he felt nothing. Well that was a waste of time, Harry thought to himself. He jumped as he saw his reflection. Instead of a teenage boy, in its place stood a small wolf about the size a wolf pup would be at four months old. He studied the new features, four paws armed with razor sharp claws, two ears that were too large for his body, a muzzle tipped with a wet black nose, teeth as sharp as needles. His eyes were emerald green and they twinkled in the light, he turned his head to the right to look behind himself, he had a bushy black tail, as he turned his head back to the mirror he noticed something under his left ear, it was a silver lightning bolt, exactly like the scar.

Suddenly, there was a long 'BANG' downstairs, his noticed his wolf ears twitch towards the sound. He wondered maybe if something had fallen off a ledge, and that his wolf hearing had just made it seem louder, but when he heard Vernon storm out of his room and down the stairs like an enraged Elephant, he knew something wasn't right.

"Where's Potter!?" A voice demanded, Potter immediately recognised the voice, it was Voldemort.

"Boy!" Vernon shouted up the stairs. _'Ok, time to change back'_ though harry. He concentrated as he had done before, closed his eyes, but when his re-opened them he still found the wolf pup staring back at him in the mirror. Harry cursed himself. _Why had he been so stupid?_ The first time someone transformed it was highly likely that they would not be able to transform back themselves without some help.

He heard Vernon shout something then heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but these were much lighter, they were not his uncle's. Then he heard Petunia scream, this had caused Dudley to come out of hibernation, but as soon as he heard his cousin's door open it slammed back shut. He could see Dudley cursing him under his breath for being woke up mid morning by a snake man, who wasn't wearing shoes.

Harry panicked, he went straight for the closest and only hiding place.

* * *

Voldemort barged past Harry's uncle and advanced up the stairs, at the top he was confronted by a screaming woman. Then as he waked further down the hall a door opened and a fat boy walked out, he looked at Voldemort's face for a few moments when the Dark Lord had stopped, then glanced down at his feet then sighed and walked back into his room. Voldemort was a little stunned at the fact that the boy did not do anything else bout the matter of there being a snake like man in the house, was this usual or was it just with Harry living there he had come to accept anything?

Voldemort carried on down the landing to the final door, it did not open, but he could sense that Potter was close, he could sense his magic, he was strong. Using magic, he opened the door, he expected to see Harry there his wand pointed out at him, ready for a fight, but there was nobody there.

He lowered his wand in disappointment, but something confused him, he could sense the boy's aura even stronger here, Harry was still here. Like a snake, he crept round the room silent and alert to anything, the boy could be using a spell to make himself invisible, even though the boy was not yet old enough to preform magic outside of Hogwarts, he knew that this would be an exception for that rule, but as he moved round he couldn't sense anything.

The Dark Lord came to the bed, he could feel the boy strongly here, he sighed as he looked down. He knew where Potter was hiding. He knelt down and looked under the bed into the darkness, there was no boy, but instead two green eyes looking straight at him. He reached in and grabbed the creature by the scruff of the neck and pulled it out causing the animal to yelp in pain.

Once out, Voldemort studied the creature as he put it on the bed, it was a wolf, a black wolf, it was young, still only a young pup, but not tiny, no just big enough so it wasn't too dependant on others. He reached down to stroke it's head, when it bit him. He looked to his hand which now had two puncture wounds that were seeping blood, the retched thing had bitten him. He pulled out his wand, he was about to deliver the spell when he noticed something under the pup's left ear, a silver lightning bolt, just like... _this wolf pup was Harry Potter._

The Dark Lord smiled at his luck, the boy had transformed but had not been able to turn back, he gave a small chuckle which caused the wolf to bark. _This_ _I_ _could get used to_. As much as he knew that this would amuse him, the boy wouldn't be able to speak, even though it had its advantages it also had his down falls. He thought for a moment, whilst Harry tried to run off the bed and out through the open door, he even got off the bed before Voldemort had stopped him, but just in case he shut the door and locked it so non of the muggles could get in and Harry couldn't get out.

The Dark Lord pondered over if he could keep Harry in this form and still give the boy the ability to talk, he though back into his memory, then he found a spell that he invented that could do just that. He cast the spell and the little pup stopped barking and started talking. "What do you want with me Voldemort?"

"Nothing, I already have what I want with you and that is for you to be my prisoner, but in time I will train you to become something more." Voldemort stated.

"If your implying that you want me to become one of your Death Eaters, then you can go to hell."

"Ah Harry, I did want you to become one of my loyal followers but as you are, you could not be a Death Eater."

"Then why don't you turn me back?" Snapped harry, the little white fangs showing.

"Because you are far more amusing like this, and now I have new plans for you." He waved his wand and a pet cage appeared on the bed next to Harry, the door wide open, "In" He commanded.

Harry looked from the age to Voldemort then back, then back to the Dark Lord, "You're joking right, I'm not getting in that thing, it's meant for Pet's and I am most defiantly not a pet, especially not yours" Harry protested.

"That's where you are wrong potter you are my 'Pet' now and forever." With that he grabbed the wolf pup and shoved him into the cage, the wolf pup yelping as he tried to turn to defend itself. He locked the door using a spell and picked up the cage and left the room.

He walked downstairs to see Harry's Uncle and Aunt stare at the crate with the wolf inside, but said nothing for they were glad to get rid of the boy.

The Dark Lord and Potter left, when in the garden they were surrounded by Death Eaters, then suddenly the air came to life and they vanished leaving Private-Driver once again private and wizard free.

* * *

Harry and Voldemort arrived in the dining room of Voldemort's mansion at a secret location. Harry turned around in the cage to get a better view of the lavish room. The dining table stretched down nearly the whole length of the room, it itself was made from mahogany wood, each chair, which was well over fifty, was also made out of the same wood with luxurious green leather cushions. Upon the table was fine silver ware, upon the walls were large magic paintings, which were spread in between the large and tall windows.

Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters who had gathered around him, "Lucius?" He called out and a long white haired man stepped forward.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Get my new 'pet' here a collar and leash, make sure they are of high quality."

"Yes my Lord, any suggestions."

"Only that it to be made from snake skin," He replied before hastily adding, "Oh and make it green and silver, we all know how much Potter here dislikes them colours."

"Yes my Lord, I shall have them to you later this evening." Lucius said, looking down at the wolf pup in the cage, before turning and walking out of the door. Voldemort dismissed the rest of his followers and returned to his chambers with the cage levitating behind him. They came to a large oak door, it opened before them, and they walked through.

They were greeted by a large sitting room, with a large book case and open fire, two green leather chairs. From there was four other doors, kitchen, dinning room, bedroom, and bathroom. The Dark Lord, walked over to the leather chair, closest to the bookcase, and placed the cage down beside him. He picked out a book, sat down and began to read.

* * *

Harry sat in the cage and watched as the Dark Lord ignored him and continue reading his book. This puzzled the boy who lived, why would Voldemort go to so much effort to capture him, and when he finally did he just ignored him.

There was only one thing he could do, he laid down and went to sleep, for some reason he felt safe there beside the man who had murdered his parents, that back with the Dursley's, this sent a shiver down the wolf pup's spine.

 _What a happy birthday..._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter. There are more to come I hope.**

 **PLEASE PLAESE REVIEW it's nice to hear what you all think.**

 **Hope to update soon**


	2. Chapter 2- Animal Instincts

**Here is Chapter 2- Thank you for the reviews I loved reading them and seeing what you all thought, it really helps to peed up the process.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Animal Instincts**

* * *

Harry woke to the rustle of clothing beside him, at first he wonder what had happened, then it came back to him, the Animagus, not being able to turn back, Voldemort finding him, the cage... He lazily opened his eyes, not wanting to leave the world of dream back to the nightmare that was reality. As the room came into focus he could see the finely furnished room, then suddenly it all returned to darkness. He blinked his eyes, they were not shut, then he looked up. Towering above the cage was Voldemort, a wicked smile playing across his face. The Dark Lord lowered himself onto one knee and unlocked the cage door, his hand reached inside, straight for Harry.

Harry shot up in horror and backed further away from the fast approaching hand. His animal instincts took over and he growled, his white needle sharp teeth showing in anger, the hand still came. When the tips of the fingers were only a centimetre away he struck, sinking his teeth into the flaky white snake skin, causing Voldemort to retract in shock and anger.

"How dare you bite your Master!" Voldemort hissed, he tapped his wand against the open flesh wound, it healed instantly, he then turned his wand onto Harry, "Immobulus!"

"Master!? You will never be my Master!" He protested as the hand moved back into his cage, he tried to move away but found that he couldn't. He let out a small puppy like yelp as the hand grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out.

Voldemort held Harry up by in front of him, his grip on the wolf's neck left it limp. Harry had no choice but to look into the ice cold eyes of his enemy. "You will yield yet my wolf."

"I will never yield to you."

Voldemort laughed at Harry's defiance, then dropped the wolf cub onto the chair. He sat Harry down in a sitting position, then turned and picked up a mahogany box. The Dark Lord turned back to Harry, the box in hand.

"Look what came for you whilst you were asleep." He set the box down in front of Harry. Slowly he opened the box, and Harry's hazel eyes widened. Inside, on a push black cushion, sat a green snake skin collar sewed together with silver thread, hooked onto a pure silver D ring hung a silver tag. The shape was a simple circle, written on it was four letters 'WOLF', this gave it a look of pure elegance, but looks could be deceiving. There was no buckle on the collar, no end could be seen, just a never ending circle.

Voldemort picked up the collar, then slipped it over Harry's head. Harry tried to move but the spell still hung over him, the most he managed was to move his head back then side to side trying to avoid the collar to little use. The collar hung loosely around Harry's neck then suddenly it tightened to the point where Harry struggled for breath. Finally, when he thought he was going to collapse from lack of oxygen the leather slackened and Harry began to breathe heavily, but it looked more like a pant.

He stood and stepped back, wait... he could move. With new energy surging through him he jumped off the chair and began to run around the room.

Voldemort smiled, the animal side of Harry was showing, he watched as Harry ran around, in and out of furniture, the pup almost looked like it was smiling Like the Dark Lord expected Harry stopped at the door and sat down, he placed his left paw on the door and looked back at Voldemort. His hazel eyes were wide, it was clear what Harry wanted, but he would not say it.

"Wolf, come here." Voldemort ordered pointing to the ground beside his feet.

It seemed like the animal side had finally let go of Harry, "My name is not Wolf." He protested, but came and stood at the ground where Voldemort had pointed to.

"Your name is whatever I deem fit, so from this day forth it is Wolf." He declared, the boy still had disobedience sewn into him, but he was doing as he was told, so far.

"Why wolf?" The cub questioned.

"You are a wolf." Voldemort answered, surprised that Harry hadn't caught onto that before. When it seemed that Wolf had no objections to the new name, a thin line of silver thread shot down and attached onto the collar, Voldemort caught the handle in his other hand, the leash was extendable the handle pure back with a silver snake on the side.

"Where are we going?" Wolf asked, but Voldemort didn't answer. This annoyed Harry because he was eager to get out of the room, so he tried a new tacit when it was clear the snake man wasn't going to answer, "Where are we going, master?" This seemed to get the Dark Lord attention.

"You learn quickly my pet, we are going to the castle's grand hall." Voldemort replied, they were one step closer, Harry had accepted his new name and now knew that to get a reply he was to call him 'master' a habit that Voldemort was keen to imprint on the cub.

"Why are we going there, master?"

"To introduce you to my followers." Harry was not expecting that so son, he had only been here for a day, it was obvious that the Dark Lord wasn't going to wait for his plans to be put into place. With a quick tug of the leash Harry was silently ordered forward, he followed. The corridor beyond was silent, not a soul was present in the darkness. He began forward, when he found that the leash would give no more, at that moment he felt something hit him, he looked back expecting Voldemort to have his wand out on him but Voldemort was just shutting the door, then cast a locking charm on it.

When Voldemort began to walk the little wolf picked up pace, and soon enough he was pulling on the leash, the leather was flat against the front of his neck, but this didn't bother him as his feet slipped on the polished marble floor. He was eager to get to the door at the end of the corridor and to the rest of the castle, maybe then he could find a means of escape.

Voldemort struggled to slow the pace of the young wolf, even still being a cub, it had strength, his he tugged the lead which caused his wolf to step back a bit. "Heel!" He shouted, but Harry just set of again, this time running causing the Dark Lord to jerk forward. He locked the leash then pulled back, as the leash slackened he unlocked it, the leash sped into the handle, he locked it till the wolf was in front of him. Wolf looked up to him, "You will walk to heal my little Wolf. I will not tell you again."

Harry replied but it only came out as a small bark, Voldemort had removed the spell that had allowed him to speak human.

They set off again, this time the wolf walked to the Dark Lord's side. The door opened, beyond the corridors were alive with people. As they passed people bowed to Voldemort, some even cast curious glances at Harry. There was so much to see, and hear, the wolf ears, which were too big for his body, twitched at every sound, his nose twitched as he picked up new smells, him jaw hung open his tongue sticking out giving him a look of happiness that his wagging tail supported.

Voldemort smiled as he looked down at his pet, he knew for a fact that if he was to ask the pup if he was happy, counting on the fact that he could speak human, he would sure the answer would be the opposite to the feelings it's body betrayed. This was a benefit to keeping Harry in Animagus form, he could easily read him by his body features, also the black wolf pup was sweet, at the moment, but soon that would change as he grew. He would soon become a feared icon of the Darkness.

They arrived at the Grand Hall, the doors swooshed open, already inside was an audience of Death Eaters.

They walked down the middle, and stepped up onto the platform that supported a large throne made from mahogany wood, by the side a chain was attached from the right side of the chair. Harry hesitated but with a tug of the leash he found himself beside the throne. The silver leash was released and it disappeared, then the silver chain was attached to the collar.

Wolf tried to pull away but the chain held him back, Voldemort whispered to his pet, "Once you are trained, the chain will not be necessary." Voldemort played the fact the Harry did not like to be confined to his advantage, for now it was necessary, but later it would be used for other purposes.

He sat down on the throne, the pup settled and sat at his feet, his head raised. By now many in the room had noticed the lightning bolt under his left ear, some had figured out who this wolf truly was.

Voldemort began his talk, "You by now noticed my new pet, indeed some may now know who he his, but he will be from this day be known as Wolf, nobody is to use his real name or will be punished. He is very powerful in magic, as you know, many may have heard about his heroics from the past, once trained he will be a very powerful asset, he is the key to winning this war." The Dark Lord reached down and picked up his wolf and placed him on his lap, at first Harry tried to get away but the Dark Lord's grip was too tight, "Now speaking of war, lets make preparations for our next raid..."

Harry decided that it was going to be a long wait till they were going to be leaving, so being mindful of the chain he curled up on Voldemort's lap, and snuggled into the black robes, surprisingly he found comfort there.

Voldemort smiled as his little black wolf curled up, he ran his hand trough the soft fur, he expected the figure to recoil at his tough but instead he saw the large bushy tail begin to wag lightly, the ends of the wolf's mouths curved into as much of a smile as it possible could, as it's head snuggled deeper into the black robes. The body relaxed and the pup was asleep. This may be easier than he thought.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope to get some more reviews.**

 **Will Harry be able to keep his animal instincts under control, or will they control him?**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **Do you like this story so far?**

 **Please Please Review...**

 **RavenLu22**


	3. Chapter 3- Chicken

**Thank you for all the reviews, looking forward to more.**

 **Here is the 3rd chapter, I know the name of this chapter may be a bit random but hey it's Harry Potter.**

 **Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Chicken**

* * *

Harry felt something stir beneath his black fur, his eyes flickered open, allowing the dim light in. Then he felt a hand rest upon his head, resting in between the two large ears, which had twitched at the touch but were now rested back. His heart started to pump when he remembered who the hand belonged to, Voldemort. His ears shot up, and his eyes snapped open, his four legs stood, but they wobbled as fabric moved over flesh. Just before he felt his legs were going to give way he jumped and landed on the floor.

Fear, shock and horror over took him, he began to run, but within seconds he was spun around, only then did he remember the collar, the chain. He pulled with all his might, hoping to break the chain, or snap the collar at the least, but neither would give. Finding his fight useless he settled.

* * *

Voldemort had now found his feet, and was walking towards his little wolf, he smiled as it lowered itself, and laid head between it's paws looking up to him. He knelt down and took the small head in his grasp, he raised it till he looked directly into the eye's that shook with fear. "Now, my little wolf that was not necessary, you do not need to be afraid of your master." The smiled widened as the eye's stopped shaking, it's ears stood to alert, but this was not because Harry was comforted by Voldemort's words, instead he was angered by them. The wolf snarled, the needle teeth showing as a growl erupted.  
Harry managed to wretch his head from the vice like grasp, he stood, he moved around the Dark Lord, all the while keeping one eye trained on him. Deep inside he knew that this would get nowhere, we was well and truly trapped, but it felt good to be defiant, he suddenly felt like he had regained himself.

The Dark Lord stood, the boy still had some defiance in him, he had not given up as easily as he had thought when the small pup had laid in his lap. Even so the 'boy-who-lived' was now only a small wolf pup. Now he was struggling to maintain his person as his animal side began to take shape inside. Harry Potter was a 16 year old boy who mind had already been set on his beliefs , whilst the form before him was a four month old pup anything Harry had set in his mind was now vulnerable, he could be moulded.

He moved toward the chair and stood by where the chain met the chair, still the pup paced, "Come here!" He demanded, the pup stopped for a split second then continued his pace, the chain pulled so he was as far away from the Dark Lord as possible.

"Crucio" Voldemort spat, sending the curse flying towards Harry. The wolf made a move to dodge the spell but wasn't quick enough. He sank to the floor as Cruciatus Cruse attacked him. Voldemort watch the small creature yelp in pain, he wished that he could hear the human screams but it was a sacrifice that he would have to give in order to gain the key to winning this futile war.

After a few minutes he ceased the curse, slowly his little pet recovered from the brutal assault. The pup slowly regained control of his body, and he stood facing the Dark Lord his head held low.

"Come here, now!" Voldemort demanded again, his wolf hesitated but came and stood before him, the Dark Lord lowered himself.

Harry mind raced, his body had only just over come the curse, his heart worked flat out pumping much needed energy to aching muscles. The curse had set every nerve on fire, it felt as if he had been torn in two, in his current form the curse felt worse than what it should have for a human, he did not wish to go through that experience again.

The chain disappeared and was replaced by the silver leash, "Now come, my pet, we must start with your training." He petted his wolf's head, then rose. He then dismissed his followers, once they had all left he made his way to the door. He had only gotten a few feet when he noticed that Wolf wasn't following him. He turned back and pulled on the leash, "Come" He ordered, the wolf pup stood and began to follow the Dark Lord.

They made there way back into the busy corridors of the manor, his wolf now was by his side and picking up pace, it was hard to look at the figure and see Harry Potter, even though the boy's mind was still there, the instincts of the wolf pup were burning bright. All he saw now was a puppy fascinated by it's surrounding, no doubt Harry was looking for a means of escape, but the Dark Lord knew he could find non.

Harry's eyes caught on every small detail, his pace quickened as he desperately tried to find his escape. He wobbled, he stopped dead looking down to see his paws shaking slightly, walking on all fours was still new to him. Once he was sure that his feet would be able to move again he carried on, noticing that he had fallen behind the Dark Lord. Voldemort was stood smiling at him, obviously enjoying watching Harry and his struggle.

* * *

As they advanced down the corridors a luxurious smell caught is nose, food. His stomach growled, he hadn't been fed. He followed his nose and soon broke into a small run. They came to a spilt in the corridor, Harry reached out with his senses, he took the right path, the smell of food was stronger down there. He had only made it a few meters when the leash stopped him. He sat and lent on the collar stretching it, his tail began to wag. He shuffled on the spot, his front paws lifting only centimetres off the ground before setting back down. He turned his neck so he looked at Voldemort, a small smile played across the serpents face, but other than that it was as cold as stone. His hazel eye's locked with those of reed, for a few moments they never left there lock. When it came clear to Harry that the kitchen wasn't going to be on there visit list he stood and walked back to the Dark Lord.

* * *

Voldemort stood and watched the pup, he hadn't fed it for good reason. When his wolf had turned and showed those large saddened eyes he had almost been tempted to allow the pup some food. Now his pet sat at his feet, his eyes still sad and large, but at least now he was learning. He headed off down the left corridor, his wolf trailing behind. They came to a door at the end of the corridor, he turned the handle and the door swung open revealing a large room.

The floor was black marble, silver rivers running through the stone, the walls where grey and bland. On the far wall stood three large windows reaching high into the tall walls, beyond them, magnificent gardens could be seen, beyond that woodland and mountains, rivers and lakes, a world Harry Potter wished to return to.

The door shut behind them, and the leash vanished. Immediately the pup ran to the windows, his tail racing from side to side as if there was no tomorrow, the black wolf basked in the warm sunlight that flooded into the room from the blue cloudless skies.

"Wolf, come here boy." Voldemort said, his voice scarily playful. His wolf continued to stare out of the window but soon came back him, and settled a few feet in front of him.

"Are you hungry" He asked.

Harry looked at him then spoke, "Yes" He replied surprised that words instead of barks came out.

"Yes what?" Harry knew where this was going, but he was too hungry to defy.

"Yes..Master." He replied, heart sinking slightly as the words slipped of his tongue.

"Good." The Dark Lord praised, a small metal bowl appeared in his hand. He picked a small piece of chicken out and held it out towards his pet.

Harry eyed the small chunk of chicken his mouth almost watering with hunger, slowly he genitally took the chicken.

The Dark Lord stroked the black fur, "If you do as you are told, you will get more." He smiled, he had just found the key to his new toy. "Now it has accrued to me that you aren't adapted to our new form yet, I can not have you not being able to walk now can I. So before anything else we will start with the basic training, once you are fully confident in your new form we can begin other means of training." He stated. He picked another small piece of chicken up and held it in front of him, "Sit" He commanded. His wolf did just so.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please Review...**

 **RavenLu22..**


	4. Chapter 4- My Loyal Wolf

**Haven't updated in a while, I's sorry.**

 **I have made one small change, it's only small. Wolf's eyes are not hazel but are now green. (A friend suggested it and thought it as a good idea)**

 **Please enjoy...**

* * *

 **4 months later...**

Voldemort's wolf was now the size that an eight month old wolf pup would look like, 'Wolf' had reached almost full size although he was still growing at a small rate. At this age an wild wolf would have begun actively hunting, but this had started much earlier.

Now the black wolf sat tall beside it's master's throne, it's eyes never looking anywhere but forward as the Dark Lord stroked the soft black fur. The chain had been removed long ago, after Harry had no longer tried to escape.

Voldemort sat before his loyal followers, they were going over plans about an up coming raid, this time he hoped his little pet could come along. The training had gone well, the defiance was still there to begin with but soon the animal side of Harry took over and he soon obeyed eve command. Even though he was the Dark Lord he had to admit that he had watched as the young pup grew, now even at full size there was still a playfulness around the animal, in fact now he felt sad as he realized that the puppy was almost fully grown. He had been taught wand-less magic, the main fear was that his wolf would use it to try and escape or even hurt him but that never happened.

"Very well, we will meat next Sunday. Go home, get ready." They all bowed to he an left.

The Dark Lord stood and turned back to his wolf, "Now I think some training is in order."

"Master?" The wolf replied confused.

"No you haven't done anything wrong, just some agility training." He smiled as the wolf jaw dropped and his tongue hung out, his tail wagging furiously behind him. The pup got to his feet and bean to jump around the Dark Lord playfully. "Alright, alright hold still." He laughed, immediately the pup stopped in front of Voldemort and sat, waiting for the leash to be clipped on.

Voldemort didn't like leashing his wolf but for now it was necessary, sometimes he was a little too boisterous and would wonder off. He couldn't tell if this was Harry deifying or his wolf just being a pup. Now though his pet knew the rule and always walked to heel, the wolf's head come up to his hip. They walked forward and out into the busy hallways straight towards the large gardens of the manor.

Outside there had been a specially build agility cause built, with jumps ranging anywhere from four foot all the way up to eight, then walls that scaled up to fifteen foot, sea-saws, flame hoops this was not just for fun, it all helped towards training his little weapon for war. He knew a time was coming when battles would rage on for hours, and weeks could be spent away from the manor whilst long tactic battles raged on.

He admired the blood red roses as they walked through the gardens, then suddenly he was jerked forward as the leash was pulled tight as the wolf began to run towards the coarse that could be seen. Using magic he unclipped the lead and his wolf ran flat out over the fields, he hadn't bothered to measure how fast Wolf could run, he knew that an ordinary wolf could run 50-60mph but he knew that his pet could run much faster, jump higher than any ordinary wolf, for Harry Potter was no ordinary boy.

He drew his mind away from the boy-who-lived, that boy was dead and all that remained was Wolf, his wolf, his pet, his weapon. When he arrived Wolf was already by the starting line, he came up behind him. "You ready Wolf?"

"Yes Master."

"Good your time to beat is 22.3 seconds." The wolf placed his paws on he start line, "3...2...1...go" Wolf seemed to now when the word 'go' was going to be spoken for at that split second he was off. He went racing up to the first obstacle, he ran up a ramp which left him ten feet off the ground on a four foot long platform then across an eight foot gap was another leading down to the ground, but in the middle of the gap was a hoop burning with orange flames. Wolf kept on running as he reached the top; then jumped as he reached the top, passing through the hoop with ease, landing perfectly on the other side with ease. 1.5 seconds. Next he came across the jumps; five in total, ranging from the heights of 4 foot up to 9 foot a few meters apart. He flew over the first three like a bird; on the last tow he had to gather more strength he flew over the eight foot with ease, then the next his paw coming just a few inches above the pole, he landed as gracefully as an angel on the other side. 5 seconds.

He then moved onto a tunnel, he entered plunged into darkness, he had to rely on his senses. There was a fork in the tunnel, he felt a slight breeze on his fur and could hear the rustle from trees coming more strongly down the left than the right, soon he could see the light at the end of the tunnel then the grass under his paws. 8.4 seconds. Up next came the wall, 15ft in total straight up, it had taken a lot of practice for him to be able to jump 14ft, but Voldemort thought now his wolf was ready. Wolf didn't disappoint, he scaled up the wall his claws gripping on to the wall, he knew that his pet was using magic to help him achieve the impossible, he was proud.

The black wolf landed on the other side safely, before carrying on 11 seconds. Finally, he came to the last two obstacles, a set of jumps, hoops and sea-saws, then a 7ft long stretch of pool, he used to swim through but now he glided over with ease.

Voldemort smiled as he stopped the stopwatch, and hiss wolf came and sat before him, not even panting. "Well done Wolf you beat your record, 20.4 seconds well done." He petted the wolf's head as an reward, he had stopped giving him food as rewards long ago, a stroke seemed to strengthen there bond, also he could see that he was doing it because he wanted to, and for his masters love.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the course, testing the wolfs ability's. When they finished the sun was setting casting an orange glow across the sky. "Time to go back in, there's a feast feast tonight for the upcoming raid." Wolf walked over from where he had been running and sat at his masters feet waiting for the collar to be clipped on. "No pet, I think that I can trust you to walk off lead now, can't I?"

"Yes Master, thank you."

"Don't disappoint." With that Voldemort made his way back into the manor his wolf by his side.

Half an hour later he and his wolf here in there private living chambers, he had just change since when he had brushed his wolf fur he had ended up with it all over himself. Now he stood by his bed, whilst his wolf laid on a large green cushion by the glowing fire. On the bed sat a wooden box, the Dark Lord picked it up and walked over to his pet who immediately sat up. "I've got a gift for you" He opened the box so the wolf could see inside laid on a black silk cushion was a new collar. It was green leather not snake skin, after much thought Voldemort had come to the conclusion that snake skin did not suit his wolf, the green was between black and the green of his eyes silver thread could be seen clearly held the material together, and several emerald encrusted into it. The D ring held however a set of new tags, one pure silver circle, with the letters 'WOLF' written upon it with a faint lightning bolt in the background, another tag was a small black snake which seemed to radiate magic.

He proceeded to remove the old collar, that had become worn after 4 months of hard use throughout the puppy months, and replaced it with the new one. "Do you like it?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, very much so, thank you master." The wolf replied happily. "Master?" The wolf added with a questing look and his head tilted to the side.

"Yes?"

"Why does the snake seem to radiate magic?"

"That snake is the most crucial part of that collar, it allows me to track you, if in any occasion we get separated."

"Separated?"

"Yes war is coming, my wolf. People intent on killing me and taking you from me. I'll will be required in battle, and I want you by my side, fighting beside me."

"You want me to fight beside you?"

"Yes Wolf. I believe that you are more than capable, in fact I believe that you are better than some of my Death Eaters. Tonight's feast is in fact tonight's feast is to celebrate you coming of age."

"Thank you Master."

Voldemort walked from the room, his wolf walking to heal, not once leaving his side as they made there way to the great hall. The doors swung open before him and the two entered. In the hall stood a long oak table; rich foods were laid on top from pork to chicken, all sorts of vegetables and dressings. Then some deserts, chocolate, Victoria sponge, carrot, red velvet cakes, buns biscuits. His jaw almost dropped as he took in the mouth watering smells of the food.

Both master and pet made their way to the head of the table, Voldemort took his seat at the large throne and his wolf by his side, his head was easily seen over the top of the table by the Death eaters that lined up down the table.

"Sit my loyal followers," he commanded and they sat, "Tonight's feast is held to celebrate Wolf, my pet's coming of age, I believe that he is ready to join us on the battle field, so on Sunday's raid he will be accompany me." He could see heads turn at the new, most of his followers knew exactly who the black wolf was, and considered it not a smart choice to allow him to fight but they were not about to argue with the Dark Lord, over anything.

The Dark Lord held up his glass, the Death Eaters followed the example. "Now let's all enjoy out food." There was a roar of 'cheers' before they all tucked into the food. Wolf had been handed a silver dish filled with meat, and he ate happily away at it.

The feast was coming to an end a few hours later, this feast had not been formal and some had got drunk, the room was bursting with noise as the Dark Lord talked with his inner circle at the head of the table whilst he petted his wolf.

* * *

Wolf could feel something in the air, something didn't feel right. Then suddenly there was a burst of danger and he spotted where it was coming from, his master was unaware of the danger. Just beyond the inner circle of people was one man who had his eyes locked on Voldemort. Then suddenly he went to move and a spell was shot at them, just behind came I knife, obvious the assassin wasn't taking any chances.

For a split second the Harry in the wolf rose, 'if he didn't stop the attack Voldemort would die' but he couldn't. As much as he hated to admit it he had become attached to the Dark Lord over the past few months, the man had treated him well all things considered, much better than the Dursley's had. He had come to realise the truth about the order, and how wrong he had been to trust it and Dumbledoor, oh how many lies they had told him. But here he had been taught in the ways of dark magic and he could feel the power running though his veins and he loved it. If Voldemort died he would loose it all. No he could not let the Dark Lord die.

* * *

Voldemort was talking to Bella and Snape when the room suddenly quietened. He did not know why at first but when he saw a killing curse fly towards the room he knew something wasn't right, then when he saw a knife hovering a metre before him. The thing that confused him most was that he hadn't made the shield, nor had any of his inner circle for they all looked too shocked, there was only one other. "Take that man to the dungeons, I will deal with him later."

He then turned to his wolf, "Thank you wolf. I will make sure you re rewarded." he promised to his pet who's eyes showed total loyalty to the Dark Lord. If he had doubts before he didn't now, Harry Potter was loyal only to him and would do anything for his master. He smiled, this war was already won.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed...**

 **Please...Please review.**

 **RavenLu22...**


	5. Chapter 5- Intruders

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I've been plagued with art coursework and revision for exams.. The chapters, I hope, will be posted soon.

Hope you enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 5

Intruders

* * *

It was Saturday night; Voldemort was sat in his armchair submerged in a fantasy book about a boy and a dragon, his wolf laid at his feet basking in the warmth of the flickering fire which lit the room. Nagini was curled around the back of the chair, her head resting on her master's shoulder. Everything was at peace, Voldemort smiled enjoying the company of his two pet's, his two horocrux's, with them by his side he could never die and both would do anything to protect him, his wolf had proven that at the death eaters meeting the other night, when someone had attempted to assassinate the Dark Lord, that man was now dead after days of agonizing torture.

The next day he would take his warrior wolf on a raid, if all went well he could have the wizarding world at his feet within the week. He sighed, everything was almost perfect. His wolf's ears picked up, its head lifted off the soft carpet and the emerald eyes locked with crimson, "Is everything alright master?" His wolf asked, sitting up and resting its head on his lap. Gone had the days that the little wolf pup could curl up on his lap. Voldemort held the spine of the book in his left hand and rested his right on his pet's head and gently massaged the soft black fur, his wolf leaned into the hand and the Dark Lord soon found himself scratching behind the beast's right ear, its eyes closed as it basked in its master affection.

"Everything is fine, my Wolf." He began still scratching the sweet spot behind the ear but the emerald eyes were once again open and pouring into his soul, "Tomorrow we will take another step in finally riding this world of evil, and you my wolf are the key." Wolf laid back down and stared at the fire as the flame grew higher and higher as his wolf mood grew darker and darker, Voldemort knew exactly what the matter with his wolf was, "You thinking about those so called muggles that you called family?"

"Yes master, does your promise still hold?" His wolf asked but did not turn his gaze away from the roaring flames.

The Dark Lord recalled a promise he had made to his wolf, a reward for his behaviour, "Yes it still remains, you will be the one to kill the Dursley's, although I would like the privilege myself for all the harm they caused you." It was true; he had been watching the boy for some time before he had come back from the dead, he was curious at how a child of one year of age could deflect killer curse, it puzzled him. He was disgusted at the fact that they had kept the boy under the stairs locked in a cupboard, then in later years given him a room only to put locks on the doors and bars on the windows.

That was one of the factors that won the boy over and turned him into the loyal wolf he was today, he gave him everything, took the time to train him personally, it had reinforced a stronger bond between them, also he would not trust another to train his most valued possession.

He looked to the clock, it was way past midnight, he had been trapped in his book for longer than he thought, he placed the bookmark on the page and placed the book down on the table beside the chair, he rose causing his wolf to move due to the fact that he had been laying on his feet.

He changed into his bed garments, with a wave of his wand the fire died down but it still flickered. He crawled into the master bed. Nagini slither into the bed beside him and curled up beside him. The midnight black wolf stood and stretched out, he yawned showing off the pure white fangs which could deliver a fatal blow. When he returned to a standing position you could see why so many of the dark lord's followers feared him, he was a beast to say the least, much larger than a standard wolf and much more dangerous. His chest the cage of a heart made of steel and as big as any, giving him the stamina to carry on through the hardest of times, his back legs were made up of pure muscle, this allowed him to jump impossible heights and run at extraordinary speeds. He made his way peacefully over to the side of the bed that his master was laid upon, then he sat, watching the room carefully examine the ways the shadows danced with the flickering of the fire which crackled in the background.

* * *

Harry's mind was on overload, tomorrow was the day he had been waiting for, for months. He would finally have a chance to prove himself worvey of the place beside his master. He looked at the sleeping figure, he would not sleep, he never did, he would sit there every night and watch as the man and the snake sleep peacefully, but he had sworn to protect the Dark Lord, the man who gave him everything he ever wanted even when he could not see it for himself.

There had been discipline at first, a lot of pain, but he was thankful, he had been taught out of his idealist ideas and shown the true reality. He had realize who the true villain was, Dumbledore. The old fool who had sort in protecting the muggles, and brainwashing the world into believing his lies, he was the true evil in the world.

If the muggles found out that they existed all wizards would be in peril, the muggles seeked power, and will stop at nothing to get it, to take control over it. Or like most things a war would break out, the winner being who was left. There were also personal reasons why he had come to despise his former role model, for one he had been the one to send him to live with the Dursley's in the first place, leaving him for years of abuse, he was left to rot in a cupboard under the stairs and to wait on the stuck up muggles hand and foot. Then they had brought him back into the world where he truly belonged, only to feed him lies which he was so foolish to believe, he then would be sent back to the torturous muggles no matter how much he begged to stay, 'it will be safer for you' the old man had said, knowing a belt would be waiting if he so much stepped out of line, all because he was born with the ability to use magic, because he was the boy-who-lived to valuable not to be kept safe so that in the future he could be their weapon against the man they had no hope in killing.

A noise dragged him from his thoughts, his ears twitched location the noise from beyond the door which led to the corridor. He did not want to leave his master's side but he made his way over to the door, he sat a meter away from it, he listened intently, he heard could hear light footsteps, they went back and forth, passing from door to door spending minutes in each one, it seemed that whoever it was they were looking for something.

For the rest of the night he listened as another pair of footsteps joined the first, he took in a deep breath, catching two different smells, they seemed familiar, but he could not be sure, one was sweet and light and he didn't know how to explain the other. He looked to Voldemort, then used his magic to open the door as he had been taught, he strode out into the corridor silently shutting the door on his way out. The corridor was lit by faint candles which looked as if they were about to flicker and die, he made his way down to where he had last heard the footsteps come from. He came towards the end of the corridor as it opened onto the balcony that sat upon the grand staircase which decorated the entrance beyond the large oak doors that led outside. They had had to move manors due to an attack by the order, how they had managed to find their location was still a mystery.

He followed the footsteps along the balcony and down the stairs, they winded in and out of the maze of corridors passing various different rooms, offices, kitchens, training rooms and many more but he stopped at a particular door as the sent went off path down into the dungeons, he opened the door and made his way down the long winding stairs, cold stone laying beith his feet as he finally came to the bottom. The cells were empty, nobody had been captured in weeks, all had been killed on sight, and any that had been held were killed shortly after necessary information was detained. Over all the Manor was dead, he and his master were always there but many of his followers had gone home, others were resting aware that the next day was important and rest was needed. It seemed strange that they was nobody, except he and the two shadows. Something strange was going on here.

Then something moved in the shadows, he barely had time to register the movement before the shadows were advancing up the stairs, he hurried to keep up, but whoever it was using some kind of spell or potion to increase their speed, he struggled to keep up, as being a wolf of his size the rate that he could get up his stairs was limited, "He's not here." He heard one whisper as he raced down the corridors.

"We've got to keep looking. He's got to be here somewhere." The second whispered back. Who are they looking for? Harry thought, buy now he knew that one was male and one was female, they were most likely sent from the order by the old man in charge. He followed them as they raced round the Manor but never one got a glimpse of one. They then came to the main doors, they had gone outside. He unlocked the door using his magic and made his way out into the night, although now the sun was beginning to crawl over the horizon.

Harry followed the sounds of sticks snapping, they were trying to get outside the wards, he ran quickly his heart racing trying to keep up, flaring with the excitement of the chase. He lept over fallen trees and weaved in and out of the ones that still stood, jumping over streams, never once losing his footing. Soon he passed his prey, but they were outside the wards where the intruders were able to leave. He stopped dead in his track and assumed an attack position, his hackles were up his lips raised showing the white daggers as he growled. Two figures came to a halt before his, skidding as they brought their fact pace to a sudden halt. Harry could just about see them, even though the sun was rising it was still dark under the trees it was still relatively dark, he could make out two clocked figures dressed in black hoods drawn up and over their faces, he would have first thought that they were traitorous Death Eaters, but they were a little short.

"Who are you!?" He growled, stepping closer as he did so, only for them to take a step back.

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" He could tell that they were a little more than scared, but who wouldn't be faced with a giant wolf in a dark forest, especially when this wolf was extremely angry.

Harry grew impatient and jumped for the attack only to pass through empty, for they had apparated somewhere unknown. He looked around, at last the sun was peering through the tree canopy. He decided that he would trace back the route that the intruders had taken, maybe they had dropped something that could lead to their identities, so he slowly made his way back.

* * *

Voldemort woke and yawned, he pulled the sheets from himself and laid his feet on the soft carpet, with a wave of his wand he was fully dressed. He looked around the room, the fire still flickered but was put out by a quick flick of the wrist, his book was still on the table and Nagini was still curled up, but something was missing.

He should have spotted it sooner, his wolf was always there to greet him in the morning, but today he was not, there was no sign of the black wolf anywhere. It was unusual, the wolf never left his side. Knowing that he would not find his pet here he ventured out into the corridor, there he bumped into Lucius Malfoy.

"My Lord." Lucius bowed.

"Lucius, have you seen Wolf anywhere this morning?" He asked.

"No, my lord. He never leaves that room without you."

"I know, that's why it is concerning, and out of all the days he chose this one." He sighed, "Gather some of my followers have them search the Manor."

"Yes, my lord. He is probably just at the kitchens."

"Most likely, I'll go there now." Lucius bowed and went to follow his lords orders as Voldemort made his way to the kitchens.

Half an hour later, the Manor had been searched from top to bottom, but his wolf had not been found. Voldemort the decided to try the gardens, but the wolf was not there. He rested under a maple tree, admiring the gardens and their beauty. Then suddenly something caught his attention, a black figure came into his view, he turned his head to the right and saw his wolf walking up. He stood.

"What are you doing?" He asked his toan harsh showing that he was annoyed. The wolf did not reply. "Answer me when I-" He stopped dead when he noticed that his wolf was carrying something in his mouth, he hoped that it wasn't a dead rodent, he would not be amused if he found that his pet had been hunting rodents all night. But as he got closer he saw that it was no animal, he lowered his hand and Wolf placed the thing into his hand, it was fabric.

"Why have you brought me this Wolf?" He asked.

"Last night master, thee were intruders I chased them beyond the wards but due to a potion I did not catch them, I found this on their path however." The wolf bowed its head.

"There were intruders-" He began examining the fabric, he recognized it when he looked more closely, " whoever they were they came from Hogwarts, how many where they?"

"Two master, they were looking for someone."

"Interesting, "He put the fabric into his pocket knowing exactly who had paid them a visit, but he would tell his wolf later, "Come now, we must prepare for today's raid." He patted the wolf on the head before they made their way back to the Manor, he would have to contact Snape of the matter.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed please review...

Ravenlu22...


	6. Chapter 6- Time is of no matter

**I have decided that this is going to be the last chapter. But I do have another Harry Potter Fanfic planned.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and please review..**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Time is of no matter**

* * *

The Dark Lord and his followers were gathered in the great hall, in a few moment they would Apparate to the most crucial place in the magical world, Hogwarts. The ministry had already been infiltrated and it would take a mere command from Lord Voldemort for it to be brought to it's knees. Now however the focus is set of the magical school, the Dark Lord had few followers inside the castle, so a full attack was the only way to take control over the school.

Voldemort was stood before his followers his black wolf stood at his left side, "Tonight's attack is the most important attack since my rise from the dead," He began, "Of course this is also the first attack that Wolf will be taking part in, and he has requested that you leave his past 'friends' for him to deal with personally, as I ask for you to leave Dumbledore to me. You may have as much fun as you want." He almost laughed at the last sentenced, he gave a look to Bella who was always eager to have ''fun' with her victims. With a chuckle and a burst of energy the great hall was left empty.

They found themselves outside _'Borgin and Burkes',_ where a vanishing cabinet was located, Draco Malfoy had restored the vanishing cabinet that was located in the Room of Requirements inside Hogwarts and the group of Death Eaters now planned on using these cabinets to get into Hogwarts undetected.

* * *

The corridors of Hogwarts were silent, night had fallen hours ago and most students were deep in sleep, that was all except a group of sixth year Gryffindor. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny were sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" Asked Neville.

"We looked," Granger began, "but he wasn't there."

"Are you sure that you went to the right location, maybe Dumbledore gave you the wrong one, in fear that you would do some like..." Reasoned Ginny "...like this." She pointed out the stupidity and danger of the plan.

"No, that was the location." Ron argued, "There was signs that someone lives there."

"And what was that?" Neville asked.

"Well, when me and Ron were making a break for it we were blocked of by a wolf." Hermione explained.

"Wolf?" Ginny echoed, "You mean like a werewolf?"

"No, I mean an actual wolf."

"Well, I would call it an average wolf, it was almost twice as big as an average wolf, pure black, could run really fast." Ron corrected.

"Do you remember anything else about this 'wolf'? Maybe we can identify what it was." Asked Ginny.

"No-"

"It had green eyes." Hermione added.

"Well that certainly narrows it dow-" Neville started but he was interrupted by a large crash from beyond the portrait. It must have been exceptionally loud since all the Gryffindor's were coming down the stairs, most in their pyjamas, all with their wands out at the ready.

Fred and George were the first down the stairs, "What's going on?" George asked.

"I don't know." Replied Neville, as he stood up. Slowly the Gryffindor's made their way to the entrance of the common room. When it creaked open they were greeted by a sight a chaos and terror.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, as those by the door watched as Death Eaters attacked the school, the teachers were already out and fighting, the students who had awoken where already locked in duels with the Dark Lord's followers. Many had fallen.

"We need to find Dumbledore!" Hermione shouted over the screams.

"Agreed." Ginny replied.

"We'll keep up things here." Fred and George added.#

The four headed off, in search for the headmaster.

After half an hour of searching they finally came across Dumbledore, he had been herded into an empty room bodies of Death Eaters surrounding him, the last one fell when they entered the room.

"Ah, Children." He greeted the four, he seemed to look past them, "And Luna."

"Hello Professor." She replied as she came to stand beside Ron.

"Sir, how did the Death Eaters get into the castle?" Hermione asked, for once she did not know the answer.

"I believe that the Vanishing cabinet may be the answer." He replied.

"Of course, why didn't I see that."

"Excuse me but not all of us are as smart as you are Hermione, what is the vanishing cabinet?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, "A pair of Vanishing Cabinets can act passage between two locations , an object that is placed in one cabinet will appear in the other."

"So there's a Vanishing Cabinet in Hogwarts, where is the other then?" Ginny inquired.

"' _Borgin and Burkes'_ is where I believe the other is located." Dumbledore answered.

"Sir, do you think You-Know-Who is here?" Luna questioned.

"I am here." A voice said from behind.

Instantly the five students turned around, coming face to face with the snake faced man, a large black wolf by his side.

"So you were at the manor." Ron exclaimed.

"Indeed," Voldemort confirmed, "but it wasn't me that you were looking for, was it my dear child?"

"What have you done with Harry, you sick-" Ro began.

"Now, now Weasley there is no need to get so agitated, Harry is just fine." He reassured as he looked down to the wolf by his side whilst running his right hand trough the black fur on it's head.

"Where is he?" Neville snapped.

"Don't you recognise an old friend?" The Dark Lord asked leaving all, but Dumbledore and Hermione, shocked.

"What do you-" Ginny began.

"Ginny," Hermione cut in, "the Wolf, it's Harry." She struggled to say, but it was true, the large black wolf that stood at their enemies side, allowing the man to stroke him, was Harry. It was clear to see now, the green eyes stood out against the black fur, uncharacteristic for a wild wolf, then due to the way the Wolf's head was tilted to the side a silver lightning bolt could be seen under the ear. There was no doubt that this was Harry Potter.

"What have you done to him Tom?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Me?" Voldemort laughed, "Oh no, you are the one who turned him into what he is today. I merely told him the truth."

"What truth?" Ron barked.

"Several, but I'm already sure that you know some of them so I'll just tell you about the one that effect Harry directly. For a start he was the ones that sent his to live with that abusive muggle family." The Dark Lord could almost swear that he had seen Granger's hackles rise.

"It was for his own protection!" Neville parried.

"Was it? No, I believe that the more suitable term is..." He seemed to take a few moments to consider his options, "more like, leading a lamb to slaughter."

"And what do you mean by that, Voldemort?" Luna quizzed.

The Dark Lord seemed surprised that the girl had used his real name, "Why don't you tell they, Professor."

The students looked to their headmaster, when it seemed that he wasn't going to answer the question that had been planted in all their minds they turned back to the dark wizard.

"No? Very well, I will tell them. Your precious Headmaster was intent on Harry's death," Hermione was about to interrupt before he put his hand up to silence her, "The reason that he sent Harry into many dangerous situation despite him being merely a child was because he wanted Harry to die. He knew that for him to defeat me, the boy would have to die. The question beats me as to why he did not kill the boy when he was an infant. You knew of the prophecy, did you not?"

"He was just a baby. I could not kill him." Dumbledore argued.

"I see, so you thought it would be easier for him to die when he had grown, when he would have loved ones that he cared about and cared about him?" This time the old foul stayed silent, "Ah it seemed that I have gotten carried away with myself. Would you like to do the honour, my wold?"

Wolf looked between the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, "No, master. I believe that you should reap your revenge." He cast a glance at his once friends, "Beside, I have plenty."

"You are too kind." He turned to Dumbledore, "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted as a jet of green light shot form the tip off the wand, hitting the old headmaster squarely in the chest. Moments later the Albus fell to the hard floor lifeless.

Ginny screamed as Hermione turned and buried her face in Ron's robes, the rest were too shocked to even say a word. Meanwhile the wolf took a step closer to them.

"Harry, how could you? He was your friend, we are your friends!" Hermione cried as she turned to stare the wolf in the eyes.

"My name is not Harry, and you are not my friends!" He declared, "You are the enemies of the Dark Lord, my master, there for you are an enemy to me, and you will die." He growled.

"What has he done to you, mate? Ron asked his wand pointed to the ever advancing wolf.

Wolf was about to say something as they heard the shouting of Bellatrix from beyond the door, "Retreat! Retreat!" He looked back to his master who had been leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed, but was now leaning over the banister beyond the door.

"What is it, master?"

"There are too many of them, we can not win, they have realised that." He replied as he re-entered the room. "We must leave now." When he turned to the exit he found it blocked, he took a few steps back from the men who now blocked the door.

"Surrender, Voldemort. You can't escape." Lupin declared.

"Drop your wand!" Shouted Mad-eye.

Master and Pet looked at each other.

* * *

 **2 days later, Azkaban**

Hermione and Ron followed one of the prison guards down a stone corridor, "How is he?" Hermione asked the psychiatrist that accompanied them.

"Ah, relatively he is fine." The woman replied.

"Will you be able to turn him back?" Ron asked hopeful.

"We have been working on it, but we can't seem to find a way, it's very likely that he will be a wolf for the remainder of his life." She replied truthfully.

They both sighed in disappointment. The guard suddenly stopped. "This may be a bit hard for the both of you, but he is very dangerous, so keep that in mind."

Ron and Hermione moved in front of a barred cell. Inside it was dark, but there was just enough light to see a large black mass laid across the floor.

"Harry?" The woman asked.

Suddenly their surroundings began to shake. Ron grabbed on the wall as Hermione grabbed onto his arm, "Did he do that?" Ron questioned in shock.

"Yes, he is indeed very powerful. This cell is covered in spells and enchantments, many more that the cell that is currently holding Voldemort. We can take away Voldemort's wand, but he doesn't have one, and relies on non wand magic, which he is very talented in. I shall give you some time."

She and the guard turned and left.

Ron studied the cell that held his old friend, although now there was very little of the Harry he had met upon the Hogwarts express. The wold was laid facing them, his head resting in-between his paws, green eyes closed. He looked friendly like this but upon further examination you could see really how dangerous he was.

Chains grew from the stones, all leading towards the wolf in the middle. It seemed that they had taken every measure to make sure that he stayed in place. Just above each of the large paws was a shackle, each connected by a long thick chain to a stone on the floor to which it was bolted. A metal harness wrapped itself around the muscled chest, a chain was attached to the top of the harness before being bolted to the ceiling but still hung loose giving the wolf room to move, a thick metal band was wrapped around the stomach, the chain to this bolted to the back wall. In addition a metal muzzle was paced upon his head, a thin but strong chain connected it to the floor just in from to the wolfs head. Each shackle, was connected to the harness in the middle.

"What do you want?" Harry suddenly asked, his green eyes suddenly open and looking straight at them, when they didn't answer he continued, "If you came here to try and turn me back, then you are wasting your time."

"We just came to she how you are?" Hermione stated.

"Well, now you've seen you can leave."

"Seriously, your content to live the rest of you life in these chains, in this prison?" Ron snapped.

"I don't see me leaving this prison, I am on the Dark Lord's side, I have killed, I won't hesitate to kill again either. Besides I haven't tried to escape yet."

"You're saying that you could get out of here at any moment?" Hermione asked.

The wolf lifted it's head up off the stone floor, causing the chains to rattle, he looked them in the eye. "Yes." He stated simply.

"Then why don't you?" Ron asked.

"Because I have not yet been called." This left Ron and Hermione confused.

"By who?" They asked worried.

"The Dark Lord."

"Harry," the wolf let out a small growl. " Voldemort is locked away, he is scheduled for execution tomorrow."

The wolf did nothing, so instead Ron saw the time to ask a question, "Why do you react the way you do when we mention your name?"

"Because it isn't my name." The wolf put coldly."

"But-"

"It is not my name. Harry Potter is alive only in the past, I am the Dark Lord's right hand...wolf. He refers to me as Wolf, so that is my name." He growled.

"You are no longer bound to him." Hermione tried.

"I am, in more ways than one."

Ron was about to reply when the guard returned, "That's it for today."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Hermione added.

"We'll see."

* * *

 **The next day...**

The four Gryffindor's and the one Ravenclaw sat around a table in the library. Ron picked up the newspaper that was laid on the empty seat next to him.

"They can't turn him back?" Luna questioned.

" There's a small chance that they may be able to, but that wouldn't help there isn't much left of the Harry we knew, just memories inside the monster that Voldemort has created." Hermione claimed.

"Come on, he can't be that bad, well at least not a monster." Neville argued.

"He's a monster, that's all that's left. What were his words... ' _I am on the Dark Lord's side, I have killed, I won't hesitate to kill again either...'_ They had him in chains, so many that he could hardly move, he didn't seemed fazed. Like he knew that he could get out of there at any second."

"He could, and he has." Ron exclaimed his eyes darting between Hermione and the newspaper.

She snatched the paper from him, and read the title out for all to hear:

' _Lord Voldemort & Harry Potter- Escape from Azkaban._

 _The Dark Lord escaped from the prison late last night, there is no sign of a break out. It appears that Harry Potter aided the man in the escape. Guards say that he was the hardest to contain, due to the fact that in his current form he was unable to use a wand he has become very powerful in the art of wandless magic. Something that it seemed even he prison can not contain.'_

The five looked at each other shocked.

 **Voldemort's manor-**

Once again Voldemort sat beside before the fire, a book in his hand, Nagini curled round the back of the chair and his wolf at his feet. It was peaceful as the fire crackled and danced.

"I think I know where I went wrong." He calmly stated.

"And what was that, Master?" He wolf asked as he gazed at the flickering flames.

"We rushed into it too soon, the thing about being immortal is that time is of no matter."

"Indeed." The wolf concluded.


End file.
